


hot XXX The Horrors porno theatre: electric boogaloo

by orphan_account



Category: The Horrors (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom/sub, Drabbles, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Food Sex, Gender or Sex Swap, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Porn Watching, Spanking, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>literally shameless porn. that's it. that's the thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. standard procedure - Josh/Joe

**Author's Note:**

> tags will be updated as I post these. the 30 day challenge I'm using can be found at bitofkink.livejournal.com, or [here](http://i.imgur.com/vtYbFhw.png).

They always start out slow. Joe takes a few breaths before he goes for it, before he reaches for Josh's dick and presses it into his hole, and another few deeper breaths before he actually sinks down onto it.

"Okay?"

"Of course okay," Joe replies, his face already so flushed, pink and heated with the blush spreading down to his chest.

He's all glowy, like this, insides fluttering with his sped-up heart rate, lips red and shiny with spit, and Josh just wants to flip them both over and really drive in, but instead, he just scratches over Joe's sharp little hips.

"Fuck." When he's all the way sunk down on Josh's cock, finally, Joe hisses, before he gives his own a few short tugs and rocks his hips back and forth shallowly. His mouth turns into a small o, and then, when he's apparently found that one spot inside himself, into a big O, and it's completely self-indulgent, really, but it's also doing it for Josh, all lube-slick soft heat surrounding his dick.

He must have made a face, because Joe grins, kittenish and filthy, and asks, "tight?"

"So tight," Josh confirms and moves his hands to trace them up Joe's back, pull him all the way down and press their mouths together. He sucks on Joe's mouth for a few seconds, lets him rake that stupid stud along the roof of his mouth, and when he pulls back, he whispers into that soft mouth, "d'you wanna turn over?"


	2. spanking - Rhys/Josh

Josh has to admit that the sound of his hand smacking down onto Rhys' bum goes straight to his cock. He gives another slap onto the same spot and watches as a pink mark blooms under the skin, feels Rhys' cock digging hot and slick against his thigh.

"I can't believe you're into this stuff," Josh says and spits into his palm.

He caresses the dip of Rhys' back with his other hand, to make him wait that bit longer, and in response, Rhys squirms a little bit.

"Yeah, but I am," Rhys responds, and his voice does that stupid annoying effeminate-slaggy thing that just makes Josh want to hit him harder. "Got it in me after all."

Instead of spanking him again, though, Josh just rubs over Rhys' back some more, because he figures making him wait makes for far more efficient punishment.

"I can feel your boner," Rhys points out after a few seconds and rolls his hips a little bit more. It's almost painful, really, Rhys' hectic little thrusts combined with the friction from Josh's pants he's still wearing for some reason.

"Yeah, and I can feel yours," Josh replies and squeezes Rhys' one arse cheek, just because it looks rather squeezable. His other hand goes to Rhys' slim waist and holds him still like that. "Stop wiggling about, it's annoying."

When he reaches out and slaps Rhys' arse with enough vigour to make him shiver, Josh knows that he's doing exactly what Rhys wants him to.


	3. hot tub - Joe/Rhys

Rhys is pretty sure that it's cold enough that his nipples might fall off. His fingers too, probably, so he stops gripping the tub's edge and moves them down under the hot water and to Joe's arse.

"I hope you know I think you're insane," he says, but it doesn't sound all that genuine, what's with Joe choosing that exact moment to roll his hips.

"What's insane about this?" Joe asks, slurring and stuttering at every S, and reaches behind Rhys, where he's still got his glass of JD standing on the lawn, and takes a huge swig.

Rhys takes it from his hand and shudders at how cold it's against his skin, then at how cold the whiskey is and at how much it burns going down his throat.

"Be more insane if we installed a hot tub and never had sex in it."

"In the middle of our back garden where all the neighbours can see, yeah," Rhys says. He watches Joe trail one hand down to squeeze his cock, this stupidly lewd grin spread across his face, and he pulls a face. "Except you'd probably get off on that, you slag."

"Don't believe anyone's even up this time of night." Joe grins. He takes the glass back from Rhys' hand and downs what's left in there, and the next second, he's got his head thrown back, his hips rocking harder, and he's shouting, " **RHYSFUCKMEFUCKMEILOVEYOURCOCKHARDERHARDERPLEASE**."

"Shut _up_ ," Rhys insists, and then he does, their lips pushing together messy.


	4. pegging - cis girl Joe/Rhys

Jo makes a mental note that Rhys makes some of the prettiest noises in the world when he's getting fucked. She rocks her hips again, a bit harder than before, and bites her lip when the base of the strap-on rubs over her clit. In response, Rhys actually squeaks, girlish and odd and somehow really sexy, which then turns into a lower moan.

"That good?"

"Incredibly good," Rhys replies, and the next second, the next thrust, he's arching his back and tangling his fingers with Jo's where she has one hand on his hip. "You should go faster."

His hand is dainty, much softer than Jo's own that's all calloused and wide, a tiny bit smaller than hers, even. When she looks down Rhys is all pink and slick and open around the black plastic of the dildo, and that's kind of wonderful, but not quite as wonderful as the heavy breaths and the tiny "fuck-oh-fuck" that Rhys presses out when she does go faster, the friction against her cunt that's building her to a steady high.

"So that's what it's like being on your end of things," she observes, and she must have done _something_ because Rhys looks like he's coming apart on her cock, squirming and squeaking and fisting the sheets.

His dick is bobbing red and hard on his stomach, slick and about ready to come when Jo hasn't even touched it once. The next thrust, the next time he groans, it sounds suspiciously like "love you".


	5. solo-ing together - Josh/Joe

The movie they've got on is one of those incredibly trashy ones that have just enough cheesy dialogue and jiggling boob for Josh to be totally into it. They're fifteen minutes into it, the point when the male lead has stopped shoving his cock down the female lead's throat and is now bending her over the table, and Josh's got one hand down his pants and fondling his balls. The other one is stroking along his dick, rubbing his palm over the head at the end of every one, the head that's all flushed and sticky, and that's, honestly, about infinitely more interesting to Joe than the movie could ever be. There's precome all over Josh's hand, on his fingers, slicking up most of his cock, and Joe has to lick his lips. He watches Josh twist his hand just slightly and repeats the motion on his own cock, thinks about Josh's hands all meaty and calloused, and right at that moment, the man on screen says something German and kind of ruins it.

"I can't believe you get off on this," Joe says, but right then, Josh makes a lovely whimpering noise and that all makes up for it.

"The bird's pretty fit, no?"

Joe shrugs. Blonde isn't exactly his type. His type has a lovely cock and big hands. He reaches over and rubs his thumb over the slit of said lovely cock, and when he closes his hand over Josh's big one, Josh turns the volume down.


	6. bondage - Rhys/Faris

"You can still move, yeah?" Rhys asks, and Faris moves his wrists against the rope bindings in affirmation.

Really, he doesn't care, can already feel that fuzz creeping into his head and down his back that Rhys had told him about, the soft fuzz that means the only thing he cares about is Rhys who's looking all gorgeous and flushed and also slowly, slowly rocking back and forth on his cock, about satisfying him. Rhys is making the most wonderful noises as he fucks himself down further, little "oh-oh-oh"s and soft tiny squeaks, cock thick and flushed against his belly and fingers pinching at his puffy pink nipples, putting on a show that Faris loves every fucking second of even when he's not getting too much out of it. He's not supposed to roll his hips back against Rhys', not supposed to ask questions or make demands and he doesn't even want to at this point, just wants to let Rhys, but still, when Rhys arches his back and drops one hand down to squeeze his cock, slick his fingers up with precome, he can't help but groan, whisper, "fuck," and Rhys gives him the most awful condescending (absolutely beautiful) look.

"Aw, babe," he says, bats his eyelashes and pouts, "d'you want me to go faster?"

His hips slow down even more, to the point where he's barely even moving at all, and Faris swallows.

"Yes." He swallows again. "Yes, please, sir."

Rhys smirks, filthy. "You're not gonna get it."


	7. slow and lazy - Faris/Josh

Faris' breath catches and dies and he's got to grip the sheets a bit tighter. He's got Josh pressed up against his back, strong thighs bracketing his own and hips rocking so slowly that all he can feel is Josh's cock raking over his prostate over and over. Josh's mouth is moving steadily, too, sucking and kissing all across his shoulders, and it's only when his sharp teeth graze a sensitive bit of skin that Faris actually lets a sound slip out.

It starts out as a gasp and then turns into an, "ah, fuck," and Josh cackles into the nape of his neck.

"You're so into this," he says, lips almost-barely ghosting over Faris' ear, so close Faris can feel the vibration of the words in Josh's chest.

The next second, he's shoving in deeper, flattening Faris even further to the sheets so his dick grinds across the fabric, and like this, the angle's different, and Faris is pretty sure if Josh touches his cock even once he's going to come right then.

"Fuck," he spits again. "Fuck, you're good."

"Of course I'm good," Josh says, all self-satisfied and soft, and his arms find their way under Faris' chest.

He holds on tight when he thrusts again, slightly faster than before, and Faris wants to bite the pillow and maybe cry. He's so soft and open, so needy for Josh to fuck him into a slow-burning orgasm, and then Josh rocks his hips again like that and Faris _sobs_.


	8. edging - trans boy Josh/Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO SELF-INDULGENT I'M NOT SORRY AT ALL. also I like to think they're using one of those Hitachi wands. mainly because I really want one. like I was saying, self indulgent.

Josh is one-hundred percent sure he's going to die. He's so soft, soft and burning on the inside like he's melting, except for the space between his legs. Yeah, he's pretty sure that if Tom touches his cock even once he's going to come so hard he'll pass out. Maybe explode. Tom's blunt nails scratch down the trail of hair on Josh's stomach, but even that fails to take the edge off, and Josh sucks in a sharp breath. He can still feel Tom's cock inside him, thick and hot and keeping him open and with how slow Tom is going it's painful more than anything.

"Tom, please," Josh whispers when the nails stop scratching, and it takes too much effort.

"Please, what? What do you want?"

"I want to come." And at that, the buzz of the vibrator Tom's got in his other hand starts up again. "Are you gonna let me come?"

Josh isn't sure how long it's been, or how many times Tom has gotten him that close and then pulled the vibe away right before Josh could cross that edge and come. Tom's incredibly hard inside his arse, and Josh knows he's got to be close, so he hopes that this time, Tom is going to yield.

"You have permission to." Tom leers down at him with a predatory gaze. "Only because you asked nicely." His fingers spread Josh open before he presses the head of the wand down.

And Josh is gone. "Th-thank you, Sir."


	9. food - Rhys/Faris

Faris' mouth tastes like chocolate and strawberries. There's chocolate syrup drizzled all over Rhys' chest, a little bit of it staining the waistband of the pink knickers he's still wearing for some reason, and when Faris moves in closer so their cocks can grind together properly, it sticks to him as well.

"You're all sticky with this stuff," Faris points out, laugh in his voice and mouth close to Rhys' ear.

"Hey, you got me like this," Rhys replies. Actually, he's not quite sure how they went from eating dessert to being nearly naked and Faris pinning him to the kitchen table.

Above him, Faris' lips are all open and plump and pretty, so he reaches for a strawberry and sticks it between them. Faris bites most of it off in one go and Rhys watches his throat work, and then when they kiss again, his mouth is sweet and dripping with red juice.

"Not like you're complaining."

"I'm not," Rhys confirms and pops what's left of that strawberry into his own mouth.

He can see Faris staring at his lips, can feel his cock red-hot and hard even through two layers of fabric and feel his own strain against the tight silk of the knickers. Faris reaches for the spray can of whipped cream again and Rhys lets him fill his mouth with it and lick inside, tastes more sweet than anything. He digs his sticky fingers into Faris' hair and pulls him closer, so close.

"Taste so good."


End file.
